If You Would Leave Me (RenxAsaka Oneshot)
by BlackThornsRose
Summary: Contains Spoilers for Episode 132 (Link Joker 28th) While attempting to save Asaka from Reverse, Ren recalls a conversation with Tetsu


((AN: Thank you very much in advance for reading. This is my first fan fiction on this site and I hope you enjoy it. This contains some spoilers for episode 132 [28th episode of Link Joker] at the beginning.))

As always, his avatar was there for him. Blaster Dark Revenger, the card that could save Asaka from the clutches of Reverse. Suzugamori Ren eyed his hand, somewhat considered calling Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom to rearguard instead of going for the breakride, but he then kicked the stupid idea out of his head. Of course the breakride would be the better option, anyone could see that! He would get to superior call the last Blaster Dark in his deck and then take out both of the Reversed Asaka's front row rearguards in addtion to a power boost for his Vanguard and Rearguard. However, Ren's mind wasn't on the game at all. It was on the possessed girl before him. He knew she was on the line. He could care less about himself at the moment. Stemming from these emotions, his mind immediately flashed to a conversation with Tetsu from a week before.

"Ren… If I ask you a question, would you answer truthfully?" The tall, dark haired man had approached Ren out of the blue. The red-haired boy wasn't doing anything in particular. He seemed to be aimlessly doodling some of his beloved shadow paladins. He didn't even have to take his eyes off the paper when he answered Tetsu's question.

"But of course, Tetsu. We've been friends for so long! Of course I'll answer truthfully!" The boy set his pen down, and focused his attention at his friend. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black hairtie. Ren then put the band in between his teeth as he maneuvered his long hair into a ponytail. He watched Tetsu carefully, as if saying "go ahead and ask."

"It's about Asaka…" Tetsu pulled nervously at his hair. He didn't know the kind of response Ren would give to the news. Ren's eyes seemed to focus harder on Tetsu, demanding he continue. The man cleared his throat and continued. "What would you do if she, let's say, transferred schools?" At this question, a dull pang could be heard on the floor. The red-haired boy' mouth had fallen open.

"Asaka wouldn't! I mean, why?! She's such a strong cardfighter and-and—" Ren started getting flustered. Tetsu slid a letter across Ren's desk.

"I meant to give this to her today, but I decided otherwise. It's already open. Read it." As ordered, Ren scanned the letter. It was an invitation to Miyaji Academy on account of her grades. He unconsciously started picking at the skin under his nails. Fukuhara, although superior on account of its cardfighting technology, was not a very well-known school in terms of other fields. Miyaji, however, all but guaranteed entry into a college of the graduate's choice/ Ren bit his lip and halfheartedly slid the letter back to Tetsu. He picked up his pen again, and started doodling to try to get his mind off this news.

"Tetsu. She… she's not REALLY going to go… is she?" The pen started moving faster. Tetsu could not bear to lie to his friend's face. In truth, he had already discussed the matter with Asaka, who refused to go on account of being farther from "her Ren." However, she was a good friend to Tetsu and he didn't want to see he reach out to a pointless goal. He needed to know if Ren returned any kind of devotion to her.

"I… I think it's best for her future, …Ren." Tetsu snuck a glance at the red head's face. He was obviously spacing out and wasn't paying attention to what he was drawing. However, Tetsu glanced at the page. It had little doodles of the shadow paladin triggers and grade ones around the border. He even saw a group of four stick figures with the words NAL4 underneath. However, in the middle was Blaster Dark Revenger saving Silverthorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier from some sort of odd alien… or something.

Ren lifted his eyes upwards, meeting Tetsu's. They filled with anguish at the thought of losing Asaka, but maybe the red head didn't even know how he felt. The boy spun his chair away from his friend. He gazed longingly out the window. In the reflection, Tetsu could see Ren close his eyes.

"Please don't let her go…"

Tetsu stepped out of the room and left Ren by himself


End file.
